warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Shunned
This is a story about Blizzardstar! By: Silverwhisker Proluge: Rewillow let out a wail. "My cub! M-My cub is hideous!" screeched Redwillow. Her dark ginger pelt bristled in fear. "S-she's a white tiger!" growled Bramblescar, Redwillow's mate. The medicine cat, Quailfeather snorted. "Get rid of it at once! Its a discrace to tigers!" hissed Quailfeather. The cub wailed. The leader, Glowingstar, stepped in. his muzzle graying with age, his light brown fur flat. "Keep it....Tigerclan needs all of the cubs we can get." croaked Glowingstar. Redwillow sighed. "Fine, but i'll never treat her like her sister!" growled Redwillow. "Name?" asked Bramblescar. "Blizzardkit, and her gorgeous sister...Gingerkit. Gingerkit has the beautiful ginger pelts like us." murmured Redwillow. Blizzardkit squirmed as Gingerkit tried to suckle. Gingerkit pushed Blizzardkit away. Bramblescar narrowed his eyes. "This is going to be a hard life for both of our daughters...." sighed Bramblescar. Chapter 1, A Heart: Blizzardkit hissed. "How come you get to eat more?!" she growled. "Cause i'm normal!" growled Gingerkit as she gobbled down the rest of the deer. "But a tail to eat isn't much!" wailed Blizzardkit. Redwillow pushed Blizzardkit away. "Go do something, Gingerkit needs to eat. She need's to ge big and strong, to be a leader!" growled Bramblescar. Blizzardkit put her ears back, and padded away. Bramblescar sniffed. "Eat well, Gingerkti..." he murmured. Blizzardkit settled down in her nest, which was in the corner of the nuresry. She fell asleep, the corner was where she always slept. Blizzardkit was waken by Gingerkit's boasting. "I have the prettiest pelt! Blizzardkit's pelt is pretty, but its not normal!" growled Gingerkit. She was boasting to the cutest tom, Jaguarkit. Blizzardkit liked him too, so she stood up. "Well, I have a heart!" retorted Blizzardkit. "Pfft, sure, whatever. Your going to have problems, like blindness!" hissed Gingerkit. Blizzardkit put her ears back, and tail down. "So? I have a heart, and don't shun cats!" growled Blizzardkit. Jaguarkit sighed, and padded away. "A leader doesn't need a heart, they need to be normal, and not have disabilites!" scoffed Gingerkit. She lashed her tail, and padded away to play with the other kits. Blizzardkit growled. She knew, it was going to be a hard life. Blizzardkit was only four moons old. Would the adults treat her normal when she was an adult. "What about leader...?" echoed a voice inside her. "Are you kidding me, how could '''I '''become leader?! Gingerkit already plans on doing that!" thought Blizzardkit. Quailfeather padded over to Blizzardkit. "Do you know...That i saw a sign when you were born?" he growled. Blizzardkit snorted. "What now, that I'll be the dumbest cat?!" hissed Blizzardkit. Quailfeather jumped from her snappyness, which was rare. "no, that you and Gingerkit will battle for survival. Only one of you...Will live on." growled Quailfeather. Blizzardkit sighed. "I already know that. Everybody's gonna make me die!" muttered Blizzzardkit. "No, remember I was an ex-warrior! I'll train you!" Quailfeather told Blizzardkit. Blizzardkit nodded, and she padded off to the forest with Quailfeather. Blizzardkit returned late with Quailfeather. Of course, her parents didn't mind. "Hmph! Why didn't you return later?!" growled Gingerkit. Blizzardkit didn't reply. She couldn't tell her future rival about how she's been training. Blizzardkit curled in a ball in her nest. "You don't have a tiger heart, Blizzardkit...You have a loving heart of a lion. You do have part of a tiger heart in you...You have the strength of one, and the acracy of a leopard...." ''a voice told her. "''I know that means i have those abilities. I'm happy that doesn't mean i'm part leopard and Lion!" thought Blizzardkit. She swiftly fell asleep. Chapter 2, Preparing for the brink of War: "Come on, Blizzardkit, your going to make me and you late for our apprentice ceremony!" hissed Gingerkit. Blizzardkit sighed. "This means our battle is closer, Gingerkit! And Quailfeather will help me win! That is, me and my second mentor!" thought Blizzardkit. She padded outside, with Gingerkit, Jaguarkit, and Heatherkit. They all looked away from Blizzardkit. They all sat down at the front of the high pine. Glowingstar was above them, in a low branch. "A battle with Lionclan is brewing! We've decided that we'll fight next week! Which means, I'll need more warriors to battle at my side! Those four kits down there, will fight besides us, and help us win! I-I mean, those four apprentices down there! Heatherpaw, you'll be trained by Willowbird! Jaguarpaw, you'll be trained by Stripedclaw! Gingerpaw...I'll have the honor of training you! Blizzardpaw, you''l be trained by Flowerdew!" yowled Glowingstar. Blizzardpaw glarred at Quailfeather, and mouthed: I thought you said i'd be leader! Quailfeather just rolled his eyes in return. Flowerdew purred licked Blizzardpaw's head. "Your pretty, and you'll fight like any other tiger..." she murmured. Blizzardpaw smiled. "You'll train me to do that." she purred. They touched noses, and head off to train.'' "Wow Blizzardpaw, you act like you've already been trained!" purred Flowerdew. Blizzardpaw purred. "You think so?!" she exclaimed. "True, I have!" thought Blizzardpaw. Flowerdew pushed Blizzardpaw off. "Your good, and your deffently going to make us win this war!" purred Flowerdew. Blizzardpaw nodded. "Thanks," she told her mentor. Blizzardpaw trained and trained with her mentors. She was better than all of the other apprentices, maybe even put together. Gingerpaw was bragging on how she would be Ginger"star". Blizzardpaw ignored Gingerpaw on the way to the battle field, she just kept thinking of battle stradgities. She stopped when she heard Glowingstar give his signal, and then everything became a battle field. Blizzardpaw came face to face with a large, sandy lion apprentice. "I'm Sandpaw, prepare to lose!" he hissed . He leaped at Blizzardpaw, and bowled her over. "I'm Blizzardpaw!" she growled, clawing the lion's face. He dug his claws in her belly. Blizzardpaw screeched in pain, and Flowerdew drug Sandpaw off Blizzardpaw. "Hey, Sandpaw! Your a 'medicine '''apprentice, not warrior!" snapped Feathermane. Sandpaw snorted, and tucked tail and headed in the opisite direction. A small, white lioness apprentice quivered in the corner. Blizzardpaw padded over to her. "I'm Blizzardpaw, wanna battle?" asked Blizzardpaw. The apprentice stiffened when she heard Blizzardpaw. "S-Sire! I'm Glisteningpaw of Lionclan. Your have a white pelt like me!" exclaimed Glisteningpaw. The two leaped at each other, and Blizzardpaw won. Glisteningpaw was on the ground, panting. "N-Nice battle!" she told Blizzardpaw. Glisteningpaw than ran away. "We have won!" yowled the Tigerclan deputy, Velvetfur. Quailfeather padded over to the group of Tigerclan warriors. "Yet....We have lost. Glowingstar has lost a life, and is close to losing his last. Gingerpaw, by the time your done training with him, he will most likely die." murmured Quailfeather. Blizzardpaw froze as Quailfeather gave her a stare. "''I know what he means. But if Glowingstar dies, then Gingerpaw will be leader! I'm never going to let that happen....!" thought Blizzardpaw. Chapter 3, A Battle for Life: Glowingstar was in the medicine cat den, his eyes growing dull. Blizzardpaw was four and a half moons older. "That battle was a while ago....Now, another battle shall begin." ''thought Blizzardpaw. "Sir, who would you like to take your place as leader?" asked Quailfeather. Glowingstar sighed. "I-Its.....Between Gingerpaw.....And Blizzardpaw." croaked Glowingstar. Blizzardpaw jumped. "''Uh, are you sure you didn't eat too many poppy seeds, Glowingstar?!" ''Thought Blizzardpaw. Gingerpaw glared at her. "But, my deputy will take there place until they are great warriors." murmured Glowingstar. He was about to say something else, but his head fell. "G-Glowingstar!" screeched the deputy. Velvetfur's soft fur prickled with fear. "I-I don't want to decide between the two....They'll decide, on their own." murmured Velvetfur. She helped burry Glowingstar. She leaped on the high pine. "Tigerclan! Glowingstar has died! He has chosen two old apprentices to take his place! They are Blizzardpaw, and Gingerpaw. I would like to make Jaguarpaw, Blizzardpaw, Heatherpaw, and Gingerpaw warriors now! Do you all promise to protect the warrior code, even if it costs you four your lives?!" yowled Velvetfur. "I do!" yowled Blizzardpaw, Heatherpaw, and Jaguarpaw. Gingerpaw just snorted. Velvetfur went on. "Blizzardpaw, you'll be known as Blizzarddance! Jaguarpaw, you'll be known as Jaguarpelt! Gingerpaw, you'll be known as Gingerpelt! Heatherpaw, you'll be known as Heathertail!" yowled Velvetfur. The tigers cheered the new warriors' names. They soon started vigil. "Cool name, Blizzarddance!" whispered Jaguarpelt in the middle of the vigil. "Thanks, I like yours too!" whispered Blizzarddance. Jaguarpelt sighed and looked at his paws. "Blizzarddance....I just plain old...Like you." he murmured. Blizzzarddance purred, and licked his nose. "L-Lionclan intruders!" yowled Gingerpelt. Six lions came racing in. "You know the plan, steal the prey!" hissed one. Blizzarddance leaped at one who had Heathertail by the throat. Blizzarddance lashed at the lion's flank, and he let go of Heathertail. "T-thanks!" she gasped. "See, I'm not blind, right Jaguarpelt!" purred Blizzarddance. He was not besides her. "J-Jaguarpelt!" screeched Blizzardstorm. A lion had his claw in the belly of Jaguarpelt, holding him down. He gave multiple lashes to Jaguarpelt's throat. Blizzarddance let out a yowl onf anger, and leaped at the lion. She tore of chunks of fur from his mane. "Now, no she-cat will want you!" snarled Blizarddance. She ran over to the nursrey to help, and picked up a cub who was about to be Lion food. "Hi, I'm Gingerpaw!" she purred. Blizzarddance blinked. "No time to talk, must work!" growled Blizzarddance, setting Gingerpaw down. "''She was pretty small for an apprentice!" thought Blizzarddance. "by her scent, she seemed to be about three moons younger than me!" thought Blizzarddance. The battle quickly ended, and Blizzardpaw found out that Gingerpaw was Quailfeather's apprentice. "Nice fighting." commented Quailfeahter. "Thanks," sighed Blizzarddance. She padded to her den, and fell asleep. Gingerpelt and Blizzarddance where young warriors. Blizzarddance was soon thought to be quite beautiful. Gingerpelt padded over to Blizzarddance. "Hey, can i talk to you outside?" she asked. Blizzarddance blinked, confused, and followed. Gingerpelt stopped. They were deep in the pine forest. She turned around. "Its time....To fight for life! If i win, i live, and become leader. If you win, you live and become leader. Now, fight me for real!" hissed Gingerpelt, leaped at Blizzarddance with claws extended. Blizarddance leaped to the side. "Now's the time that all of my training with Quailfeather needs to come to work!" Thought Blizzzarddance. She lashed at Gingerpelt's sides. The two where fighting in the middle of the forest, scaring away prey. Gingerpelt and Blizzarddance where locked together, claws on each other's shoulders. They stood on two legs, snarling at each other. "You where to never be born!" hissed Gingerpelt. "You where to never be loved!" snarled Blizzarddance, giving Gingerpelt a lash in the throught. Gingerpelt cringed in suprise. Blizzarddance picked up Gingerpelt by the scruff, and tossed her into a obyess. The only thing Blizzarddance could hear was the faint wailing of Gingerpelt as she fell. The wailing soon became no more. Blizzarddance padded into camp. "Gingerpelt.....Is no more...." she announced. The cats gasped. "I battled for my life....And I won. Yes, me, the tiger with a white pelt. The tiger who should of never been born. The tiger, who will now be your leader." Blizzarddance yowled. Some tigers yowled in agreement, and others hissed in dissproval. "I'm going to the Moonpond to get my nine lives." sighed Blizzarddance. "Wait! I-I'm coming with you." Quailfeather yowled. He shot out of the medicine cat den. Blizarddance smiled, and nodded. "You battled for life out there....I saw you. You fought like Starclan." whispered Quailfeather. "No, I fought like the Dark forest. I killed a cat." sighed Blizzarddance. "No...You saved the clans from a great mistake." he told her firmly. "Blizzarddance! H-How nice to see you, my little future leader! May i go for a walk with you?" asked Redwillow. Blizzarddance sighed. "Fine," she growled. The two padded outside. "Daughter, i have one thing to say....DIE!" she hissed. Redwillow leaped at Blizzarddance, who quickly dodged. "I can't kill my own mother!!!!!" thought Blizzarddance. She frantickly looked around for a border or something that coud kill her mother. Not a border or trench was in sight. Blizzarddance prepared to feel Redwillow's firey claws sink into her, but all she heard was a big blast. Blizzarddance opened her eyes. Her mother was on the ground, fried from a bomb. "Thank you twolegs!" growled Blizzaddance. She was about to leave, when a falling tree landed on her exploded, dead mother. Chapter 4, A race from Death: Blizzarddance sighed. Her father went with her to the moonstone, along with Quailfeather. Quailfeather walked with his apprentice, Gingerflower. "You know what, Blizzarddance....I want to die peacefully. I'm going to allow Starclan to take me when we reach the moonpool." sighed Quailfeather. Blizzarddance wasn't going to even try to ask why. He was old, and Quailfeather wanted to leave to Starclan. Blizzarddance nodded. "Better die soon, so i can get my one of my lives from you!" she teased. Quailfeather smiled. "W-What about dying?! Y-You can't die, Quailfeather!" Gingerflower fretted. "Can now, youngster!" sighed Quailfeather. "Hey, where's Bramblescar?" asked Blizzarddance. Quailfeather screeched as he heard a crack. "Careful, Gingerflower, this ground is unstable!" scolded Quailfeather. Gingerflower put her ears back and nodded. "Bramblescar must of already fell through!" joked Quailfeather. Blizzarddance sighed. Gingerflower screeched as a tree fell. "Gingerflower, hurry, get over here!" screeched Blizzarddance. She skided over to Blizzarddance, but Quailfeather was too late. He fell through the ground. "Quailfeather!" cried Blizzarddance. The last Earthquake had cuased the ground to be very fregil, as Quailfeather said. Blizzarddance knew it was winter, and they where on a lake. "He was going crazy....He said that this ice was fregil earth from an earthquake. We haven't even had an earthquake!" growled Gingerflower. Blizzarddance nodded. "He never knew we where walking over an iced pond." sighed Blizzarddance. A tiger leaped down from the tree. "Bramblescar!" hissed Blizzarddance. "You killed....My protecter.....My best friend!" snarled Blizzarddance, leaping at her father. her claws met the male tiger's neck, making both of them fall through the ice. Blizzardance could see Quailfeahter's limp body floating. The two fought under water for a few minutes, until Bramblescar went limp. Blizzarddance raced to the air. Her head emarged, and Gingerflower dashed to her carefully, and drug her out. "We must get your nine lives quickly....Or you will freeze to death." murmured Gingerflower. Blizzarddance nodded, and got to her paws. Her body was numb, and her heart was slow. Blizzardance could hardly move, cause her body was so stif. The two raced to the Moonpool. Blizzarddance layed down, feeling like it was her last time to see the day. "Close your eyes after you drink." ordered Gingerflower. Blizzarddance drinked from the pool, and fell asleep. She blinked open her eyes. "A-Am i really dead now?" she asked outloud. "No, you made it just in time." a voice boomed. Blizzarddance turned around to see Quailfeather. "Y-You made it!" she purrred. Quailfeather nodded. "Made it to Starclan. Wasn't the death i hoped for, but oh well." teased Quailfeather. A light gray male tiger padded over to Blizzarddance. "Finally....A white tiger has come to stand for all white tigers. You've proved that any kind of tiger can be a leader!" murmured the tiger. He straitened himself. "I'm Graypelt. I was chosen to give you your first life!" the tiger told her. He touched his nose to her head. "Wit this life, I give you Courage. Use it to show Tigerclan, and every other clan, that you are like every other..." murmured Graypelt. He stepped back for Quailfeather to step forward. He licked her head before giving Blizzarddance her life. "With this life, I give you strength! Use it to fight against pain, and fight against others like Gingerpaw." murmured Quailfeather. He stepped back for a dark ginger lion. "A lion?" growled Blizzarddance. The lion laughed. "Starclan has no borders. I'm Brightstar, by the way." purred the lioness. She touched her nose to Blizzarddance's. "With this life, i give you Sorrow. Use it to grieve at the right time, use it to have a place for others." murmured Brightstar. A clouded leopard stepped forward. He was small, and he was a cub. "I'm Shortkit!" he purred. Blizzarddance bent down. "With this life, i give you Speed!" he mewled. He sped away. Blizzarddance sighed. A familiar jaguar print tiger stepped ofrward, laughing. "Kits, impatient. I told Quailfeather to make him give you patients. Our kits would have been great, Blizzarddance." murmured the male tiger. "Jaguarpelt....I love you, and missed you..." whimpered Blizzarddance. Jaguarpelt smiled. "With this life, i give you love! Use it to remember me, and use it to make everyone feel like they have a place." murmured Jaguarpelt. He licked Blizzarddance's forhead before leaving. She got her four other lives. A white lion named Snowfeather gave her Pride, a clouded leopard named Risingstar gave her Fear, a large tiger named Brambletail gave her Faith, and last, Glowingstar gave her Faith. Jaguarpelt. "Blizzarddance......I love you, and i love to hear your new name, Blizzardstar!" yowled Jaguarpelt. StarClan cats chanted her name. Blizzardstar opened her eyes. Gingerflower purred. "Your alive....And you didn't lose a life!" she gasped. Blizzardstar purred. "Come on, Gingerflower...Our clan needs us..." (End!) Category:Silverwhisker's Pages Category:Fanfiction